


Envious / I Owe You One

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompts "burn" and "lock"





	1. Envious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The scene passed before him in slow motion: Harry entering the room, Ginny running towards him, the two of them . . . kissing.  
  
Harry caught Ron’s eye, anxiously seeking his endorsement. Ron gave a quick nod, and Harry led Ginny out the portrait hole.  
  
Ron’s mind raced. Not that he minded Harry with Ginny – he’d made that clear on the train last year. No, his thoughts were focused on one thing – following Harry’s example and winning the girl of his dreams.  
  
Hermione – the object of his burning desire - _so incredible_ – her eyes dancing with glee, her cheeks flushed, her hair windblown from the match earlier. She smiled brightly at him, and his courage flared. “Fancy a walk?”  
  
She nodded, replying breathlessly, “I’d love to.”   
  
Ron couldn’t get her out of there fast enough. He grasped her hand, blissfully noting her soft sigh and her fingers stroking his.  
  
They chatted comfortably as they strolled, about the warm weather, their plans for the rest of the weekend, the upcoming summer holidays, eventually ending up at the Quidditch pitch. They climbed into the stands, playfully rehashing Ron’s saves from that morning.  
  
“. . . And then, Ginny caught it. She was brilliant!”  
  
“You both were, Ron.” She paused. “It’s nice about Harry and Ginny, isn’t it? I knew they fancied each other. That it was just a matter of time.”   
  
Ron was silent as he focused on his next move. Hermione bit her lower lip, looking worried. She gently touched his arm, and his skin burned under her touch.  
  
“You’re not upset about Harry and Ginny, are you, Ron?”  
  
”No. I’m envious, actually.”  
  
“Envious? Why?”  
  
“Because Harry got the girl he wanted?” Ron’s hands moved to her face, pulling her towards him. “This is why,” he mumbled, and his lips found hers.

 

_to be continued . . ._   


 


	2. I Owe You One

Hermione couldn’t believe her luck. Apparently Harry’s lip-lock with Ginny had sparked a flame in Ron, who’d led her into the stands of the Quidditch pitch and finally kissed her.

Now, in the throws of a passionate snog, Ron’s mouth was moving down her neck. 

She felt herself being pulled into his lap, straddling his legs, her skirt bunched up. 

Her hands ran through his hair, over his shoulders, down his arms. 

He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform – _heavens, I love him in that uniform_ – and she caressed his hard, lean muscles through the soft material. 

She felt his erection, hard through those tight pants, and her desires flared.   
  
His hands moved inside her blouse, which was suddenly unbuttoned, and stroked her breasts, which were now bare, and she gasped, “Ron!” as his mouth followed, his tongue teasing her.  
  
His fingers slid up her bare thighs, underneath her skirt. 

He grabbed her arse, groaning “oh fuck,” against her breast, as he pulled her against him, his hardness meeting her heat. 

Hermione moaned, instinctively pressing harder against him.  
  
The rocking . . . the heat . . . the grinding . . . the friction . . . 

Her senses were overloaded, and their mouths crushed together, and their bodies moved in rhythm. 

She felt him throbbing against her as she pulsed against him, and he broke their kiss to bury his face in her neck as he exploded, only just before the sensations were too much, and she lost herself in the passion, the pleasure – "Oh yes!" – in Ron.  
  
They clutched each other, their breathing returning to normal, neither moving from the other’s arms. 

Hermione stroked his sweaty forehead, and he kissed her gently, love and desire emanating from his eyes. 

She hummed softly against his lips, silently musing, _I believe I owe you one, Harry_.


End file.
